A pickup truck is a vehicle that includes a cargo bed area that is used to transport various types of items. A tailgate typically encloses one end of the cargo bed area. The tailgate can be pivoted to an open position to provide access to the cargo bed area. Many pickup truck owners desire to use the tailgate for numerous other purposes, such as when on a job site or during social/recreational events. Existing tailgates do not provide much versatility for accommodating these desires.